


like a lightning bolt

by lumchables



Series: Pizza and Cock [1]
Category: Anteros (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fireworks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, loss of author's dignity once again, not dan woolfie, sorry - Freeform, technically, the ending is the title of a tame impala song accidentally, this is where the whole joshua/jackson thing begins, unnecessary inclusion of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumchables/pseuds/lumchables
Summary: Jackson and Joshua have better things to do than watch fireworks.Title taken from Firework from Katy Perry, because after the 50 Cent lyrics I don't think I can stoop much lower. Also, fireworks (i'm cheesy as hell, i know).





	like a lightning bolt

It was a cool November night when it happened; Bonfire Night, nonetheless, and Anteros (plus Phoebe, of course) had gone to watch a fireworks display after their show in Norwich. Laura had suggested it first, and everyone had agreed it was a good idea, so they'd piled into Joshua's van and driven to the city centre.

They thought they'd gotten there pretty early, but a large crowd had already started to form. Harry grumbled as they stood there, waiting for the display to start.

"I'm fucking freezing."

"Maybe if you'd worn a coat, you wouldn't be having this problem." Laura shot back jokingly, hands tucked into the pockets of her red coat. 

Harry sighed in defeat. "Why are we even here anyway?"

"Because it's something else to do besides drinking in some bar the whole evening, and we do that the rest of the time on tour anyway." Laura pointed out.

"At least bars are warm." Phoebe chimed in.

Laura rolled her eyes. "How about you all shut up and enjoy the fireworks? Look, they're starting now."

The group looked up to see the first fireworks, burning streaks of light shooting across the sky. Phoebe pulled out her camera and started taking pictures; not only of the fireworks, but of the others. Harry with his arms still folded in an attempt to keep warm, Jackson with a grin on his face instead of his usual moody pout - her some of her favourite subjects for photos, and currently a lot easier to see than the fireworks.

"Should we find a better spot?" she suggested. "I wanna get some good photos of these fireworks." The rest of the group agreed, and wandered off in the general direction of the main crowd. Jackson glanced over at Joshua as a loud firework exploded above them, giggling quietly as the older man jumped slightly at the sudden noise. He immediately tried to pretend it hadn't happened, and Jackson laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at?" Joshua grinned in mock ignorance. "Nothing happened, it's all fine, nothing to see here..."

Jackson snorted. "Loser."

They'd become separated from the others at some point, and were now stood alone, gazing up at the fireworks illuminating the sky. They were stood slightly too close together, arms brushing, and maybe it was this combined with the beer from earlier that made Jackson's thoughts turn to the man next to him.

Joshua was watching the fireworks with a quiet smile on his face, the reflection of the explosions visible in his glasses. His eyes were wide, blue and beautiful and oh God, Jackson really needed to stop staring at them. 

He didn't know what had come over him. There was a goddamn firework show going on right in front of him and yet all he could do was stare at Joshua and think about how fucking good he looked. 

This wasn't even the first time this had happened; one particular night, after they'd had to climb a fence to get to their Uber, Jackson had almost kissed him. He'd tried to excuse that almost-impulse since: he was drunk, and it was 1am, and Joshua had looked so cute, laughing and breathless... it wasn't Jackson's fault. But now the thoughts were back and more confusing than ever. 

Before Jackson could think properly, he'd started kissing Joshua's neck. He felt as if his common sense had packed up and left him - there's no way this could end well, Jackson, you idiot, he thought - but Joshua wasn't stopping him. In fact, the older man had tilted his head to allow him easier access. Jackson saw this as an invitation to continue, and did so, smiling when Joshua let out a soft gasp. After a few minutes of this he moved away suddenly, and Jackson thought for a second that he'd regretted it, before Joshua turned to him and lifted the younger's chin gently, pulling him in for a kiss.

At this point, the logical part of Jackson's brain had switched off completely, and he leaned into the kiss, placing his hand on Joshua's jaw and kissing him back, mouths moving together surprisingly smoothly. The kiss was softer than anticipated (to be fair, none of this was anticipated) and Jackson sighed softly as he felt Joshua's tongue enter his mouth. 

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before, as much as he hated to admit it even to himself. Most of the time he managed to ignore it, push those thoughts to the back of his mind, but sometimes they'd reappear just to torture him. Thoughts about how cute Joshua was, with his soft dark brown hair, and incredibly blue eyes, and delicate lips. Said lips were currently being pressed against his own with a surprising eagerness, and the remaining working parts of Jackson's brain wondered dimly if Joshua had thought about this situation before too. At this point, he wasn't sure how long they'd been making out; all sense of time (and the fact they were in a crowd of people) had been lost.

Jackson returned to kissing the taller man's neck intensely, sucking and nipping at the soft skin. That'd leave marks in the morning, Joshua thought, but that wasn't one of his priorities in that moment. He knew they needed to go somewhere more private. It was dark, but the fireworks illuminated everything, and the last thing they needed was for Laura and Harry to find them making out like fucking teenagers.

"Jackson," Joshua breathed, pulling away, "we can't do this here."

Jackson nodded. He'd had some embarrassing moments in his time, but he really didn't want getting caught making out with his bandmate at a firework display to be one of them.

"Do you remember where you parked the van?" Jackson mumbled. His mind was racing trying to comprehend what was happening. He'd impulsively kissed Joshua's neck, and they'd started making out, and now they were going back to the van... he had no idea how this happened, but he wasn't complaining.

Joshua nodded, wrapping an arm around the shorter man's waist (they'd been making out for God knows how long, he thought, this was nothing compared to that) and heading in the direction of the car park. He had no idea what was going to happen next. He had no idea why Jackson had kissed him in the first place - maybe fireworks just did that to people. 

But Joshua had no time to speculate as he reached the van, fumbling to unlock it and pull Jackson inside, kissing him almost aggressively. Jackson's breath hitched as he landed on Joshua's lap, arms wrapping round his neck as they continued making out, forgetting that this was his bandmate and they were in their goddamn tour van and the countless other problems with this sudden situation. Joshua's hands found their way into Jackson's hair, tugging gently and making the blonde gasp, allowing him to deepen the kiss further. Jackson's hands moved from their spot around Joshua's neck and started to unbutton Joshua's shirt, pulling back from the kiss to make things easier.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Joshua asked, face flushed and hair in disarray.

"Yes," Jackson gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I mean, if you want to, of course."

"You know I do."

Jackson had had some experiences in his lifetime, but he really hadn't expected getting fucked by his bandmate in a parking lot whilst the Ghostbusters theme played faintly from the fireworks display they were supposed to be at to be one of them. They rejoined the rest of the group after the fireworks had finished, nobody noticing (or just not questioning) their messy hair and disheveled clothes, pretending they'd just gotten lost in the crowds and had been there the whole time.

Returning to the van to drive back from the hotel had been an uncomfortable experience. Joshua was paranoid they'd be able to tell what happened somehow, though he knew there was no trace of the earlier events. Driving back, his mind was full of questions: Why did that happen? Was Jackson interested in him? Was he interested in Jackson? Were they just bored of the fireworks? He thought it best not to question it, and just let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.
> 
> The Ghostbusters thing was taken from a video of an actual firework display in Norwich, because i'm a sucker for unnecessary detail: https://youtu.be/NrFMdyRdVco


End file.
